The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveyance device including a conveyance belt which conveys sheets, and an image forming apparatus including the sheet conveyance device.
Image forming apparatuses such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile machine, and the like each include a sheet feeding unit which feeds sheets, a sheet conveyance device which conveys sheets fed by the sheet feeding unit, and an image forming unit which forms an image on a sheet conveyed by the sheet conveyance device.
Among those known as a sheet conveyance device which conveys a sheet to an image forming unit is a conveyance device including a conveyance belt which conveys a sheet, and a suction unit. In this sheet conveyance device, the suction unit generates a suction force between a sheet and a conveyance belt to bring the sheet into close contact with the conveyance belt, so that the sheet thus being in close contact is conveyed by the conveyance belt.